The field of electronic data processing has reached a high level of development. Many different kinds of data are processed and exchanged electronically. Data that is exchanged may be required to be protected against an access of unauthorized parties so that the data remain private. Secure computing may include processing and exchanging private data in such a way that privacy of the data is preserved.
Frequently, data that is processed may be represented as strings. The strings may include a sequence of elements, for example characters of the American Standard Code for Information Interchange (ASCII) code or Unicode. The strings may include elements that represent one or more text elements, for example, words or expressions that are meaningful in a language. Strings may be used in different areas for processing and exchanging data.
As an example, an enterprise may have a confidential document such as a purchase order. The enterprise may desire that one or more further entities process the purchase order in such a way that the one or more further entities may not be able to understand the contents of the purchase order. In an example, a data item of the purchase order, for example a product code, may be used for creating a further confidential document. Using the product code in such a way may include concatenating the product code to the further confidential document.